Genma's Problems
by skillet of stories 1999
Summary: Thanks to Genma's self confident attitude, as a young adult he thought he'd become a vigilante. He barely escaped. And now it's coming back to bite him in the bum. Well, Ranma's bum actually. And also Akane's. He really does create a lot of prolems for a lot of people, doesn't he.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your

Ranma 1/2 : Past Activity

Ch: 1: Genma's Problems

Hey there guys, you've probably found this, my new long fanfic. This one is about Ranma and Akane taking on criminals threatening their family. They're going to become vigilantes (in a Ranma kind of style, no off the hook cop or kick ass stuff going on) and get good at it. They're going to get recognised and are going to end up recruited by a certain special forces team, think *cough cough...Tom...Clancy...cough cough*. Well here ya' go folks, hope you enjoy it. By the way, all normal text is Japanese, italics means English.

Prologue: Genma turned the corners, bullets flying past him. He was running for his life, a dark sky overhead and rain pouring down on him. Mere minutes before he had been trying to stop a small time drug trade, soon after he had jumped in he had realised there was more going on. They were trading military standard issue weapons. This fact had really caught him out, he was in way over his head. Stopping to think about this, he hadn't realised that he was standing right in their line of sight. The criminals stood there looking at him, not a clue in the world as to what he was doing. What kind of idiot stands right there for all to see, pondering, during the middle of a bloody illegal trade? That was when they started shooting. So here he was, running from these nice men and their AK-47's.

Genma had one option left, destroy the weapons. Well, that was the only option he could think of. What he hadn't thought of was calling the police, like anyone else would have done.

Someone stepped out in front of him, pointing a gun in his direction. 'God' he thought to himself 'Why do these guys find it so easy to navigate the backstreets of Tokyo?'

Before the thug started firing, Genma barrelled straight into him, knocking him out cold against the pavement. Suddenly he noticed something roll out of the man's' jacket. A grenade! Genma, blunt as he was picked it up, pulled the pin out and hurled it as hard as he could towards his pursuers. As fate would have it, the grenade bounced off of one wall then another, landing right in the highly explosive cache of weapons and ammo. A thundering boom sounded, followed by a ball of flame shooting his way. Genma threw himself to the ground, narrowly avoiding being burnt to a crisp. He began to get up as a figure started to pace through the smoke.

That day had been a particularly good one for Ranma. He had kept his temper and held his tongue, realising that Akane was a whole lot nicer when un-angered. So much so that they had been on a date, a rather unexpected turn of events in the eyes of their peers. So now they were sitting together, chatting, eating dinner and drinking herbal tea gifted to them by Dr. Tofu.

Even Genma, sensing the change in atmosphere, was in a good mood. Being the man he was, he'd gone down to the local pub with Soun. One thing was different, this wasn't another moping session about Akane and Ranma fighting, this was a celebration about them not fighting (yet again, look at those two, they need to stop crying at the slightest provocation). Due to this they had drank responsibly, yes folks, Soun and Genma drinking responsibly, big changes. However they did stuff their faces, so they weren't eating with the rest of the bunch. If you could call it that; Kasumi was out with Dr. Tofu, who was probably making a fool of himself right about now, and Nabiki was sitting quietly in her room, for some reason wanting no human contact whatsoever.

A man lying next to the koi pond in a camouflage suit pulled out a radio and began to talk into it.

"Our target is in the dining room, should I engage? Over" he whispered.

"Negative, we want to take him alive, the boss wants to personally deal the finishing blow. Over" an equally sinister voice replied "Wait till the girl gets to the front door, then run and grab her. Remember we monitored her walking around with that G.P. She should be on her way about now. Then we run upstairs and grab the girl in the window and present them both as human shields to get the other three. Over"

"Copy. But shouldn't we have two people take the girl upstairs through the window? Over"

"Good idea. I'll notify the men of the change of plans, jeez I hope they still have that rock scaling kit"

About five minutes passed.

"Alright" the man on the other end of the radio said "The girl is moving towards the door, everyone, strike now!"

Two armed men came hurtling towards Nabiki's window, bursting through the glass and restraining her. Another two grabbed Kasumi from behind in the same fashion, as she was about to open the door. They were followed by another five well equipped brutes. The small unit all burst into the main hallway of the house simultaneously, beating down a disgruntled Soun Tendo as they did so. They threw him through the door to the dining room, just as the man from the garden rushed towards the house and held a gun to the back of Akane's head.

The events happened so quickly not even Ranma had a chance to react. One minute he was enjoying a nice meal with his fiancé, the next he was practically a hostage. He scanned he room, trying to figure out what his first move should be. Then he noticed the one with his gun to Akane's head. Ranma began to feel something start to burn inside him, he hadn't felt this many times before. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Get the hell away from her!" Ranma bawled, suddenly jumping straight at the camo-suit equipped merc.

He punched the man in the throat, crumpling his windpipe, then grabbed the rifle and swung it round. The resulting fire killed the men standing around himself, Akane and Genma. That left five to go. He was about to lunge at the other armed intruders, thinking only of maiming them, when they pulled the two eldest Tendo sisters out from behind the few of them that were left. Ranma stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to get the Tendos hurt, or worse.

"You move 'n' they're dead, runt!" the one holding Kasumi threatened.

"Don't touch them!"Akane yelled in return, provoking them further.

"We'll do whatever we like with them!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Ranma yelled, the last statement enraging him further.

And with that, the remaining mercs backed out the house and into a van, waiting for them outside. Ranma sprinted out the door in pursuit, but the van was long gone, he would have no chance of catching up with it.

"Crap...Akane!" Ranma hollered "Get my dad over here now!"

Genma pulled himself up, the back of his gi blackened from the explosion, when he suddenly felt a hand grip his neck and lift him from the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it" the shrouded man said softly, before hurling Genma against the wall to their right.

"Do you always like to burn the faces of your hosts, eh mister kung-fu?" he asked in a shrill tone "Or do you just have some problem with my face?"

The man had an Italian accent, however he was speaking perfect Japanese.

He went on to plant a knee in Genma's ribs before pulling out a gun and holding it to his head.

"I asked you a question, you interfering dog!"

The sudden outburst gave Genma a moment to recover. He rolled over, taking hold of the gun as he did so. Flipping the unknown man over, he pulled the pistol from his grasp and stood up and pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying into the man's knee and tearing it's cap. Mystery man howled in pain while he thrashed his leg around in a futile effort to numb the pain. He was making the damage worse, Genma could see, he was tearing the unprotected flesh beneath where his knee cap should have been.

Had it been any bystander down in unknown's position, Genma would have helped, but he knew this man was far from innocent. So Genma left him alone, lying there in a pool of his own blood and wailing like a banshee, while he sprinted off into the night and hoping there were no more criminals he would have to fight off.

"Gee thanks pa'. You get into trouble with criminals and we get landed with the problems. Yeah, you're the best dad ever" Ranma insulted, practically vomiting sarcasm.

"You never got any trouble from it before, so quit whinin' boy"

"Both of you, quit it! You're driving me nuts!" Akane yelled, shutting them both up.

Soun crawled up Genma's lap, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh...I'm never going to see my two beloved daughters again if someone doesn't act quickly" he looked at Ranma and Akane with a rather commanding stare "I just wish there was something someone could do" he looked at the pair again, pouting as much as humanly possible.

"Alright we get it, we'll go find them and bring 'em back" Ranma stated.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Akane inquired, sounding a tad irritated.

"It's only fair you should accompany your fiancé!" Soun and Genma chimed in unison.

"Ugh, Fine..." she replied.

"Akane, I can't believe you have such a lack of concern for your sisters" Soun scolded

"Sorry dad, I just feel a little tired..." she said, before beginning to black out.

Ranma caught her mid fall and set her down gently. Having a vague idea what the van looked like he started to walk towards the front door. Then he realised there were probably about a thousand silver vans throughout Nerima. In the background, he heard Genma comforting Soun, who was still crying, trying to explain that Akane wasn't dead and simply was worn out from the stress. Ranma decided he'd go out and look anyway, since there was no harm in trying, when suddenly the phone rang. The new phone, Akane had broken the old one, was a fairly recent model. It was quite small, and was wireless from the cradle. Ranma walked towards it and picked it up.

"Hello, Ranma Saotome speaking, who is this?" he asked politely, expecting it to be a friend of Akane's.

"Walk outside" A male voice stated.

"What?"

"Just do it"

The voice sounded impatient.

"Alright"

He walked outside, to see the van that had picked up the mercs, or at least one that looked like it.

"In front of you there should be a pair of shackles. Put them on"

"Why should I?!"

"If you wanna' see your friends again, that's why!"

"Sheesh, no need to be so rude"

Ranma picked up the shackles and put them on. He knew he could break them with ease. These guys however, didn't. He flicked the phone up with his foot and caught it between his shoulder and his ear.

"Alright, now get in the van"

The van's side door slid open, revealing two armed men, weapons trained on him. Ranma did as he was told.

"So, your motive is take me captive and use that fact to get my pa' round so your 'boss man' can have his revenge or somethin'"

The caller sounded angered by this, he hadn't expected the plan o be that obvious, it couldn't be.

"Y'know, your plan was so obvious that a corpse could see it through fifty feet of cement" Ranma chirped.

"Pffff...grrrrr...fine whatever!" and on that note, the caller hung up.

"So you guys, take me wherever you're takin' me"

The van took off at a high speed down the road , nearly hitting several people.

The sad thing was, Genma and Soun hadn't even noticed Ranma was gone.

So there you have it. The first chapter of my new fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'm looking forward to seeing your thoughts.

document here...


	2. Is that a limp I see?

Paste your

Ranma 1/2 : Past Activity

Ch: 1: Genma's Problems

Hey there guys, you've probably found this, my new long fanfic. This one is about Ranma and Akane taking on criminals threatening their family. They're going to become vigilantes (in a Ranma kind of style, no off the hook cop or kick ass stuff going on) and get good at it. They're going to get recognised and are going to end up recruited by a certain special forces team, think *cough cough...Tom...Clancy...cough cough*. Well here ya' go folks, hope you enjoy it. By the way, all normal text is Japanese, italics means English.

Prologue: Genma turned the corners, bullets flying past him. He was running for his life, a dark sky overhead and rain pouring down on him. Mere minutes before he had been trying to stop a small time drug trade, soon after he had jumped in he had realised there was more going on. They were trading military standard issue weapons. This fact had really caught him out, he was in way over his head. Stopping to think about this, he hadn't realised that he was standing right in their line of sight. The criminals stood there looking at him, not a clue in the world as to what he was doing. What kind of idiot stands right there for all to see, pondering, during the middle of a bloody illegal trade? That was when they started shooting. So here he was, running from these nice men and their AK-47's.

Genma had one option left, destroy the weapons. Well, that was the only option he could think of. What he hadn't thought of was calling the police, like anyone else would have done.

Someone stepped out in front of him, pointing a gun in his direction. 'God' he thought to himself 'Why do these guys find it so easy to navigate the backstreets of Tokyo?'

Before the thug started firing, Genma barrelled straight into him, knocking him out cold against the pavement. Suddenly he noticed something roll out of the man's' jacket. A grenade! Genma, blunt as he was picked it up, pulled the pin out and hurled it as hard as he could towards his pursuers. As fate would have it, the grenade bounced off of one wall then another, landing right in the highly explosive cache of weapons and ammo. A thundering boom sounded, followed by a ball of flame shooting his way. Genma threw himself to the ground, narrowly avoiding being burnt to a crisp. He began to get up as a figure started to pace through the smoke.

That day had been a particularly good one for Ranma. He had kept his temper and held his tongue, realising that Akane was a whole lot nicer when un-angered. So much so that they had been on a date, a rather unexpected turn of events in the eyes of their peers. So now they were sitting together, chatting, eating dinner and drinking herbal tea gifted to them by Dr. Tofu.

Even Genma, sensing the change in atmosphere, was in a good mood. Being the man he was, he'd gone down to the local pub with Soun. One thing was different, this wasn't another moping session about Akane and Ranma fighting, this was a celebration about them not fighting (yet again, look at those two, they need to stop crying at the slightest provocation). Due to this they had drank responsibly, yes folks, Soun and Genma drinking responsibly, big changes. However they did stuff their faces, so they weren't eating with the rest of the bunch. If you could call it that; Kasumi was out with Dr. Tofu, who was probably making a fool of himself right about now, and Nabiki was sitting quietly in her room, for some reason wanting no human contact whatsoever.

A man lying next to the koi pond in a camouflage suit pulled out a radio and began to talk into it.

"Our target is in the dining room, should I engage? Over" he whispered.

"Negative, we want to take him alive, the boss wants to personally deal the finishing blow. Over" an equally sinister voice replied "Wait till the girl gets to the front door, then run and grab her. Remember we monitored her walking around with that G.P. She should be on her way about now. Then we run upstairs and grab the girl in the window and present them both as human shields to get the other three. Over"

"Copy. But shouldn't we have two people take the girl upstairs through the window? Over"

"Good idea. I'll notify the men of the change of plans, jeez I hope they still have that rock scaling kit"

About five minutes passed.

"Alright" the man on the other end of the radio said "The girl is moving towards the door, everyone, strike now!"

Two armed men came hurtling towards Nabiki's window, bursting through the glass and restraining her. Another two grabbed Kasumi from behind in the same fashion, as she was about to open the door. They were followed by another five well equipped brutes. The small unit all burst into the main hallway of the house simultaneously, beating down a disgruntled Soun Tendo as they did so. They threw him through the door to the dining room, just as the man from the garden rushed towards the house and held a gun to the back of Akane's head.

The events happened so quickly not even Ranma had a chance to react. One minute he was enjoying a nice meal with his fiancé, the next he was practically a hostage. He scanned he room, trying to figure out what his first move should be. Then he noticed the one with his gun to Akane's head. Ranma began to feel something start to burn inside him, he hadn't felt this many times before. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Get the hell away from her!" Ranma bawled, suddenly jumping straight at the camo-suit equipped merc.

He punched the man in the throat, crumpling his windpipe, then grabbed the rifle and swung it round. The resulting fire killed the men standing around himself, Akane and Genma. That left five to go. He was about to lunge at the other armed intruders, thinking only of maiming them, when they pulled the two eldest Tendo sisters out from behind the few of them that were left. Ranma stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to get the Tendos hurt, or worse.

"You move 'n' they're dead, runt!" the one holding Kasumi threatened.

"Don't touch them!"Akane yelled in return, provoking them further.

"We'll do whatever we like with them!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Ranma yelled, the last statement enraging him further.

And with that, the remaining mercs backed out the house and into a van, waiting for them outside. Ranma sprinted out the door in pursuit, but the van was long gone, he would have no chance of catching up with it.

"Crap...Akane!" Ranma hollered "Get my dad over here now!"

Genma pulled himself up, the back of his gi blackened from the explosion, when he suddenly felt a hand grip his neck and lift him from the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it" the shrouded man said softly, before hurling Genma against the wall to their right.

"Do you always like to burn the faces of your hosts, eh mister kung-fu?" he asked in a shrill tone "Or do you just have some problem with my face?"

The man had an Italian accent, however he was speaking perfect Japanese.

He went on to plant a knee in Genma's ribs before pulling out a gun and holding it to his head.

"I asked you a question, you interfering dog!"

The sudden outburst gave Genma a moment to recover. He rolled over, taking hold of the gun as he did so. Flipping the unknown man over, he pulled the pistol from his grasp and stood up and pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying into the man's knee and tearing it's cap. Mystery man howled in pain while he thrashed his leg around in a futile effort to numb the pain. He was making the damage worse, Genma could see, he was tearing the unprotected flesh beneath where his knee cap should have been.

Had it been any bystander down in unknown's position, Genma would have helped, but he knew this man was far from innocent. So Genma left him alone, lying there in a pool of his own blood and wailing like a banshee, while he sprinted off into the night and hoping there were no more criminals he would have to fight off.

"Gee thanks pa'. You get into trouble with criminals and we get landed with the problems. Yeah, you're the best dad ever" Ranma insulted, practically vomiting sarcasm.

"You never got any trouble from it before, so quit whinin' boy"

"Both of you, quit it! You're driving me nuts!" Akane yelled, shutting them both up.

Soun crawled up Genma's lap, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh...I'm never going to see my two beloved daughters again if someone doesn't act quickly" he looked at Ranma and Akane with a rather commanding stare "I just wish there was something someone could do" he looked at the pair again, pouting as much as humanly possible.

"Alright we get it, we'll go find them and bring 'em back" Ranma stated.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Akane inquired, sounding a tad irritated.

"It's only fair you should accompany your fiancé!" Soun and Genma chimed in unison.

"Ugh, Fine..." she replied.

"Akane, I can't believe you have such a lack of concern for your sisters" Soun scolded

"Sorry dad, I just feel a little tired..." she said, before beginning to black out.

Ranma caught her mid fall and set her down gently. Having a vague idea what the van looked like he started to walk towards the front door. Then he realised there were probably about a thousand silver vans throughout Nerima. In the background, he heard Genma comforting Soun, who was still crying, trying to explain that Akane wasn't dead and simply was worn out from the stress. Ranma decided he'd go out and look anyway, since there was no harm in trying, when suddenly the phone rang. The new phone, Akane had broken the old one, was a fairly recent model. It was quite small, and was wireless from the cradle. Ranma walked towards it and picked it up.

"Hello, Ranma Saotome speaking, who is this?" he asked politely, expecting it to be a friend of Akane's.

"Walk outside" A male voice stated.

"What?"

"Just do it"

The voice sounded impatient.

"Alright"

He walked outside, to see the van that had picked up the mercs, or at least one that looked like it.

"In front of you there should be a pair of shackles. Put them on"

"Why should I?!"

"If you wanna' see your friends again, that's why!"

"Sheesh, no need to be so rude"

Ranma picked up the shackles and put them on. He knew he could break them with ease. These guys however, didn't. He flicked the phone up with his foot and caught it between his shoulder and his ear.

"Alright, now get in the van"

The van's side door slid open, revealing two armed men, weapons trained on him. Ranma did as he was told.

"So, your motive is take me captive and use that fact to get my pa' round so your 'boss man' can have his revenge or somethin'"

The caller sounded angered by this, he hadn't expected the plan o be that obvious, it couldn't be.

"Y'know, your plan was so obvious that a corpse could see it through fifty feet of cement" Ranma chirped.

"Pffff...grrrrr...fine whatever!" and on that note, the caller hung up.

"So you guys, take me wherever you're takin' me"

The van took off at a high speed down the road , nearly hitting several people.

The sad thing was, Genma and Soun hadn't even noticed Ranma was gone.

So there you have it. The first chapter of my new fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'm looking forward to seeing your thoughts.

document here...


End file.
